


Bermuda Love Triangle!

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, International Stories, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-10
Updated: 2000-02-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Meg and Ben are in for some surprises.





	Bermuda Love Triangle!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Bermuda  
Love Triangle

> > > > > ** Bermuda **

> > > > ** Love Triangle! **

**By Postcard**

postcard@manutd.com 

**Rating: - PG. Romance. Humour.**

**Disclaimer: -** The characters in this story are not mine and anything else Due South isn't mine either. I do not mean to infringe on copyrights held by any copyright holders for Due South. The story, however is mine (copyright February 2000 by Postcard on all original story content.) Please do not reproduce for anything other than personal reading without the written consent of author. This story is not written for profit and the author does not give permission for this story to be reproduced for profit.

**Author's note: -** This story is set at the end of season 4, however everybody is still in their previous jobs(Meg didn't join CIS etc) Hope you enjoy this Valentines Day story, and any constructive comments are welcome at postcard@manutd.com 

* * *

Dressed in black swimming trunks and towel in hand, Ben gently knocked on Inspector Thatcher's bedroom door. Opening the door with brush in hand, Meg smiled amiably at him and Ben felt his heart do a summersault. She was dressed in a red bikini, with a red sarong wrapped around her waist. "Ah, good morning Inspector. Are you ready to come for a morning swimming?" As there were people around he addressed her in a professional manner.

"Nearly. Just let me put my hair up and then I'm ready," Meg told Ben, whilst summoning him inside. Walking towards the mirror, Meg remembered the envelope on the coffee table and picked it up. Turning towards Ben she said, "Oh, I've got something for you. Here." And pecking him on the cheek, she handed him the Valentines Day card. Opening the small red envelope, Ben pulled out a card with two 'Forever Friends' bears hugging one another on it. Smiling, Ben read the contents.

To my best friend,

To a bear, 

from a bear,

how about a bear hug!

This card entitles the holder to one free bear hug.

Love Meg x

"Thank you Meg. It's lovely. Can I claim my 'free bear hug' now?" Ben asked playfully, whilst holding his arms open.

"Of course you can." Meg walked into Ben's outstretched arms and encircling her own arms around him she squeezed him affectionately.

Reluctantly breaking off the 'bear hug,' Ben told her, "I have yours here." He reached between the folds of the towel and produced an envelope. Handing it to Meg he watched her face light up as she opened it. On the front was a picture of a 'Mountie Moose,' and inside read: -

Dear Meg,

Here's a special Valentine

for a very special person.

Love from Ben x

"Aw, that's sweet Ben. I love the 'Mountie Moose. Thank you."

"Erm, Meg, if you're not doing anything this evening would you care to have dinner with me? You know, two lonely hearts together," he joked.

"Thank you for the kind offer Ben, but I erm�already have a date tonight. I'm sorry."

"Oh! Right! I hope you have a pleasant evening then." Ben did his best to hide his disappointment. He knew that their relationship was purely platonic, Meg had made that much clear. But he couldn't help being upset that she was going on a date with someone.

"Thank you, I will. And don't worry, I'll share all of the details with you."

Watching Meg put her hair up into a ponytail, Ben wondered whom Meg was going on a date with. After capturing Muldoon, Ben had developed a close friendship with Meg, to the extent that they considered one another 'best friends.' And she hadn't mentioned to him that she was attracted to anyone, so who was it? Plus, Ben deduced, whoever it was must be at the Police conference. He supposed he could ask, but he knew that if Meg wanted him to know she would tell him.

> > > > > * * * * *

At reception, when giving in his key, Ben was shocked to be given a giant red balloon with 'be my valentine' on it, and to be handed a massive scarlet envelope. Inside was an anonymous Valentine's card in the shape of a huge heart. 

"Oooooh. Who's it from? Have you got a _secret admirer_?" Meg teased. Glancing over his shoulder, she looked at the card. There was a message printed inside asking Ben to meet 'X' on the beach at 8:00 p.m. Meg grinned and raised her eyebrows at Ben. 

Baffled, Ben asked the receptionist who had left the card. Her reply that she 'didn't know, because she'd only just come on duty,' was of no help at all. * _Who_ could have left it? The writing looks familiar, but I can't quite place it. I've definitely seen the writing recently. _Could it be Meg's writing?_ No. It _can't_ be from Meg because we've already exchanged cards and she has a date anyway. _So who is it?_ *

"Who do you think it's from?" Meg inquisitively asked.

Shaking his head Ben said puzzled, "I don't know. The writing _does_ seem familiar though."

" _It does?_ _Oh!_ Well, are you going to go to the rendezvous?"

"Erm�I don't know." 

" _Go on_. I think you should." Seeing his unsure look Meg urged him. "You've _got_ to. Don't you want to find out who it is? _Please_ , go for me, you might enjoy yourself!"

" _All right_ , seeing as _you_ want me to go _so much_ I'll go. And I have to confess, I am just a little curious as to who sent the card."

> > > > > * * * * *

Meg sat in the conference room of the 'Bermuda Palms' hotel trying to concentrate on the seminar. The heat was unbearable in the room and Meg couldn't wait to get out of her business suit and into her bikini. She felt sorry for Constables' Fraser and Turnbull stood outside on the security detail. It mustn't be any fun for them having to stand outside in the blazing sun, in order to protect the 'bigwigs' that were also attending the R.C.M.P. conference. It was a _good job_ that they weren't wearing their red serge, otherwise they'd be _dropping like flies_ from dehydration and sunstroke. 

Meg's lips formed into a smile as her mind drifted to the anonymous card Ben had received. * Ben's smart, I wonder if he'll figure out who wrote the card before this evening? I want to be there to see the look on his face if he does. Ha! Ha! He'll have a _coronary_. And it will be _even more_ of a surprise, no _shock_ , if he does realise who wrote the card, and then turns up on the beach only to find that it's _somebody completely different_. * 

> > > > > * * * * *

Retrieving her keys from reception, Meg had some 'guess work' of her own to do, because a bouquet of a dozen red roses had arrived at the hotel for her. Along with a box of her favourite Belgium chocolates. Aware that she had the attention of those around her, Meg was _embarrassed_ but at the same time the chocolates and flowers _secretly pleased her_. With everyone's gaze fixed on her, Meg fumbled with the card. Without her glasses, she had to squint to read the three words, 

'Red suits you.'

* The _only_ person who has ever said that to me is _Ben_. _Surely it isn't from him! Could it be?_ It could be from _anyone_ though, because they've all seen me in my red bikini. * 

> > > > > * * * * *

Having changed into her bikini, Meg strolled outside to the sun lounges to catch some final rays of sunshine. Choosing one beside Turnbull, Meg lay down. "Is it all set for tonight Turnbull?" 

"Yes, Sir. I have arranged everything like you asked me to."

"Good. And�thank you."

"You're most welcome, Sir."

Ben approached the sun lounges where Meg was sunbathing, and Turnbull was sat doing what appeared to be writing. Glancing over Turnbull's shoulder, Ben realised that he writing a postcard. " _Oh dear!_ " The writing was a _perfect match._

Meg heard Ben's startled, _'oh dear!'_ and looking up at his troubled face Meg asked, "what's the matter Fraser?"

"Erm, Sir may I have a quick word with you in _private_?" 

"Yes, of course." Meg slowly stood up and followed Ben towards the shelter of some nearby palm trees. "What's the matter, Ben?"

"Meg you know that anonymous card I received this morning?" 

Meg grinned at him. "Yes. Why?" She asked as innocently as she possibly could.

"Well, you know how I thought the writing was familiar." Another nod 'yes' from Meg. "You're _not_ going to _believe this_ but�well, I think it's from _Turnbull._ " Ben ended in disbelief.

Meg exploded into a hysterical fit of laughter. "It's _not_ funny Meg," Ben scolded. " _Meg_ , _Meg_ will you _stop_ laughing. This is _serious_. If Turnbull�fancies me, _what am I going to do?_ " This question only resulted in Meg's laughter increasing ten fold. 

Meg finally managed to control her laughter and tried her hardest to put on a serious face. "There's only one thing that you can do Ben, and that is to turn up on the beach and let him down gently."

> > > > > * * * * *

Eight o' clock came around and dressed in black pants and a navy shirt, Ben nervously approached the beach. Stepping onto the sand his eyes scanned the beach and fell on the splendid feast lay out on a picnic blanket. There were fruit, chocolates, sausage rolls, pies, champagne and much, much more. And to his _complete surprise_ , instead of finding Turnbull sat on the picnic blanket, _Ben found Meg_.

She was coolly dressed in a light red summer dress and she stood up as he approached her. "Happy Valentines Day Ben."

"Is this�? I mean did you�?" Ben was gobsmacked.

Meg smiled at him. "You want to know if this is for you and if I sent the anonymous card and balloon?"

"Yes."

"Yes, I sent the card and balloon. However, you were quite right in deducing that Turnbull wrote it." She laughed. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you _definitely did that_. I've never been more pleasantly surprised in my life."

Indicating to the feast, Meg said, "and yes, this is all for you. Turnbull helped me arrange it."

"Oh Meg, this looks wonderful. I, I don't know what to say, except _thank you_." Kissing her on the cheek, he took her into his arms and hugged her. 

Whilst they ate, Meg said, "when you told me that you thought Turnbull fancied you, well, I just thought that was _hilarious_."

"I _know_ you did. As I recall, you _wouldn't stop laughing_." He smiled at her.

"I told Turnbull that you thought he fancied you and you should have _seen_ the look on his face." Meg laughed at the memory. "He was _soooo_ worried. But I eventually managed to get him to see the funny side."

Looking directly at Ben, Meg scrutinised his face. She observed the way he was looking at her and was positive that she now knew who 'red suits you' had come from. "It was you _,_ _wasn't it_ , who sent me those chocolates and roses?"

Ben looked down at his glass of champagne that Meg had persuaded him to have. Quietly he said, "yes." 

Meg lightly touched his chin and brought his eyes up to her own. "Thank you, Ben. They're lovely. It was _very_ sweet of you." 

He blushed, and smiling she moved her lips towards his and kissed him. When she pulled away he looked at her stunned, causing her to laugh. This time it was Meg's turn to be stunned, because he quietened her laughter by kissing her. Wrapping his arms around her slender body, pulling her close to him, and exploring her mouth with his tongue. Ending the kiss, he continued to hold her tightly in his arms. Getting her breath back, Meg stunned Ben yet again. This time with four words, _"will you marry me?"_

Ben didn't need to think about it. He instantly replied, _"yes."_ Smiling at her, he placed butterfly kisses over her face. "Yes. _Oh yes_ , of course I'll marry you, Meg."

Drawing a heart in the sand and writing their names in it, Meg and Ben lay down together in the heart. And as the sun set, they made love on the warm sand.

The End


End file.
